


Thrifting

by cat_salad



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, BAMF, Crime, Distopia, F/M, Gen, M/M, Macklemore - Freeform, Multi, Possible Sterek, Poverty, future Sterek, pre slash, shoplifters, teen crime, teenagers up to no good, thrift store, thrifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_salad/pseuds/cat_salad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills High School is given the firm <em>'stay the hell away from here'</em> stamp and there's an expected drop in admittance applications to the school. Some people speculate that it's the result of the last sheriff's death two years ago, and that since his death, inspection has failed to have been carried out regularly to prevent these sorts of problems happening.</p><p>But Beacon Hills is the new twilight zone, and where students of BH are at, is where the other shoe drops.</p><p>Or an AU where Scott, Stiles and Allison live together and are shoplifters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrifting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creature13](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Creature13).



> Please do forgive the crappy photoshopping, but all the drawing is mine, and I just wanted to give all you readers a sort of sketchy image while you read this . . . I thoroughly reccomend that you listen to Thrift Shop. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QK8mJJJvaes

* * *

 

 

The woman on the television (already flickering and the usual white stripe making it's way down the screen) smiles, her smile faltering, as if she's becoming insecure. She's wearing a striking electric blue suit, her pencil skirt decently stopping at her knees, her black two inch heels modest. A pair of sparkling white orbs are studded into her lobes and her make up is natural and not too striking, unlike her outfit. She's rather middle class, as is the _BBC_. Her long dark blonde hair is fashioned into loose curls that frame her face. Her blue eyes flitter from one corner of the scenery to the other. It's obvious that she feels uncomfortable, but then again lots of people are when they're put out of their comfort zones.  
  
Well, she _is_ entering Beacon Hills' infamous school of delinquency and corruption. A little bit of unease is to be expected.  
  
The high school stands tall and proud behind her, the gates closed like a giant fuck-you to the camera crew. The building is a creme yellow (now a faded grey in the murky skies) and the graffitied moustaches on the stone bodies of Leo the Lion and Pussycat have been painstakingly removed by the janitor and his lackey. The blinds have been drawn on the right side of the school where twelve feet of glass windows stand, and movement inside the school is hard to see. The car park is occupied by a few people, and the reporter decides to talk to some of them. A girl wearing a beanie hat over her long wavy hair is caught between a jeep and the woman's microphone.  
  
The woman, Carol, smiles. It's awfully fake. _"So what do you think about your school? Do you like it here?"_  
  
The girl has half of her body turned away from the camera, and she pointedly doesn't make eye-contact with Carol. She scratches her hat and gazes at the school.  
  
 _"I don't know. I only got here last year, so I haven't built up a proper opinion about it, but I do like it here."_ she smiles and a certain warmth fills her brown eyes.  
  
Carol advances. She's more confident in herself and it shows in her interview. Maybe some of the kids that attend the school aren't infamous gangsters, crackheads or nymphs. _"What about the extra club activities? Do you participate in any of them?"_  
  
The girl frowns and looks back at the building. _"I'm in the photography club and occasionally write articles for the school paper."_ she says, sounding suspicious and careful. Her attitude is even more withdrawn than before.  
  
 _"Okay,"_ Carol beams. _"well, thank you."_ the camera crew and the reporter go on to find another student of the school. Not even ten seconds later a girl is flagged down to be interviewed. It's obvious that Carol is incredibly insecure and shocked by the second girl's appearance, and that she wasn't the one to choose her new interviewee.    
  
 _"So, . . . How do you like the school? Do you think that you are being treated fairly?"_ Carol stares at the girl's blood red lips as they curl into an alluring smile. The school is full of nymphs, is what she must be thinking, because the very embodiment (in every sense of the word) of _nymphelicious_ is standing right in front of her.  
  
The girl's mesmerising lips curl into a wicked smile. She crosses her arms over her chest as she starts a drawled out _"Well, . . . "_ and by God that girl's chest pops out of her top like nothing else. _"I didn't like it here at first,"_ the girl scowls, and Carol looks like she's finally getting somewhere with her not so spectacular interview. _"but I'm certainly getting_ treated _well here."_ the girl's face turned incredibly smug and the reporter's face dropped as she realised that she must have walked straight into that one.  
  
She tries to save some sort of dignity. _"Um, that's certainly wonderful to hear. Yes, thank you,"_  
  
Carol goes in search of someone more advantageous for her interview and the camera takes one last shot of the girl getting further away as they leave, a royally smug look plastered over her red lips.  
  
Finally two boys come into view and one instantly makes a bee line away from them. The other boy is begrudgingly hauled over for an interview. He looks like a seasoned athlete and when he stands opposite normal-built Carol he looks like he owns an entire foot in extra height. He confirms that he is a senior and that he does something a little more than boxing outside of extra school sport clubs. Carol seems slightly petrified of him.  
  
 _"What do you think of Beacon Hills High School? Do you like it here?"_ she rehearses with practiced ease.  
  
The young man smirks, a scar on his cheek pulling according to the contortions of his face. _"Yeah, BH is well cool man, hot chicks everywhere,"_ he chuckles and Carol blanches.  
  
 _"W-what do you think about the teachers? Are the subjects any good?"_ the boy frowns. When he speaks, his tone is annoyed.  
  
 _"I don't give a ——"_ the F bomb is bleeped _"about those asshats, b—"_ another bleep, and Carol seems visibly taken aback. _"I'm just hangin' in until I can get out of this shithole."_  
  
Carol halters. _"What do you think about your classmates and the other students?"_  
  
 _"Them b—es are hot, them guys are sick, I don't give a shit about them._ —— 'em or sock 'em _, is what I say."_  
  
 _"A-and the crime? Is— are there problems at school?"_  
  
The senior grins darkly and his battle scars are highlighted. _"Yeah, we got some well good fights in here. Gives a thrill, yeah man?"_  
  
Carol nods furiously. _"Thank you for your time,"_ she squeaks, backpedalling like a dog right out of hell.  
  
The guy keeps walking towards her though. _"This hot chick wrote like an article or something about it. Check it out yeah?"_  
  
The interviewing is cut off and instantly a large blip and white light crackles across the screen before it cuts back to the programme and the home page of _Beacon Hills High School_ pops up, scrolling down until it shows a tilted passage of the article the senior was talking about.    
  
A narrator voices over certain parts and quotes from the article, talking about crime levels in the school, the lack of discipline and the amount of abuse that the staff overlook.  
  
Beacon Hills High School is given the firm _'stay the hell away from here'_ stamp and there's an expected drop in admittance applications to the school. Some people speculate that it's the result of the last sheriff's death two years ago, and that since his death, inspection has failed to have been carried out regularly to prevent these sorts of problems happening.  
  
But Beacon Hills is the new twilight zone, and where students of BH are at, is where the other shoe drops. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos? ;)


End file.
